RFR Free Verse
by Les Papillons
Summary: Some poetry I wrote while bored on the weekend. Read and review if you've got the time. May add more if the mood takes me. But then again maybe I won't!
1. Ready

**A/N I've been bored for the past few days and what do I do when I'm bored? I write poetry whether or not it's any good that's another issue. So please read and review and tell me what you think.**

_Ready_

_Here the world comes are you ready _

_Can you take the pressure_

_Become the star they all tell you you are_

_The perfect person that's up on the pedestal_

_The one that looks so much like your reflection_

_Are you ready to take the world by force_

_And be the center of attention_

_To full fill your dreams and hit the ground running_

_When deep down inside you know_

_That you'll lose the part of you _

_The part of you that's innocent and naive_

_That closes her eyes when the tide comes _

_And holds onto my hand when she's scared_

_Because I don't know if you are_

_Maybe I'm just being the overprotective person _

_That will try hold you back forever_

_But in my heart I don't want to let go_

_Of the beautiful summer days when we were young_

_When we kissed in that moment _

_Forgetting about dreams, expectations and limits_

_The days when we sat and talked watching the rain fall_

_Back then it was always me and you, you and me_

_So that's why now, that I have to let go_

_I'll admit that I don't want to, that I'd do anything to keep you_

_So I'll ask you one last time if you're sure_

_If your ready to face it all_

_Ready to face the world_

_And if you are I'll let you go, I won't cry in front of you_

_And I'll try and be strong and support your dreams_

_I'll say goodbye_

_But if you ever think your not ready I'll be here_

_With open arms like I've been through the years_

_So if you come home tired after facing the storm_

_I'll help you up and hold your hand_

_Because I don't think I could ever give up on you_

_Even if I tried, believe me I've tried_

_Tried to replace your face with someone else_

_But it doesn't feel right because she isn't you and never will be_

_So I won't let my heart break when you go_

_I know you'll come back because deep down inside_

_You need me just as much as I need you_

_To complete me_


	2. Not That Easy

**A/N I wasn't planning on posting more then one poem here but I guess I'll have to scratch that and post another one anyways. :p Enjoy!**

Not That Easy

You say it's all so easy

"Why can't you make up your mind?"

You ask me

It's not as easy, I'm deeper then you'd think

There's more to the decision then you or him

Then black or white, yin or yang

Maybe you don't understand

Put in my position you might

I need time to figure out things

Who I am, what you both mean to me

Maybe you'll call me shallow because of it

"She likes all the attention" you might say

But you can't blame me, I'm human

Everyone loves to be loved

You two were the ones who put me up on this high pedestal

Treated me like a queen

When in reality I don't think I'm all that special

Why did you chose to put _me _in this position

Why not some other girl who deserves it

How come I'm the one who has to decide who's heart to break?

Now it's my decision

Am I ready to make it?

So now I sit here thinking

Wishing it was as easy as you make it sound

To make this choice, that should be simple

One or the other

You or him

But it's not that easy because I'm not heartless

Despite what you might think, despite what I do

I care about both of you so much more then you'll ever know

I don't understand why in movies and books this looks so easy

You have one true love

One soul mate, one knight in shining armor

Because, honestly it just makes me feel like it should be that easy

That I should know in my heart what to do

Who to chose in real life I don't


	3. New And Familiar

**A/N Yes I know I that this poem is already posted on crizzy4rfr's account but I wrote it and since noone is reviewing it there... :'( **

**Disclaimer: I know I haven't been puting disclaimers on the last few chapters but I'll put one on this one. I don't own the show that inspired these poems and I don't completely own the idea of puting poems together that were inspired by RFR. Please don't sue me! Please! **

New And Familiar

Here we go down this road

We've been here so many times before

The path is worn I know the way

So how come we get lost anyway

This kiss, it brought us back

All that effort wasted again

Cause we always end up at square one

Cause we know we won't survive just as friends

I know...

So we'll take this road again

It probably won't be the last time

We'll walk hand and hand

And find the way together

The path changes, as we grow older

Not as young as when we first discovered the way

So it's like a dream that's long become real

As long as it takes for a heart to heal

It takes forever, if it heals at all

The time that it takes to know that you're going to call

But next time the phone might not ring

Next time will be different we say

We know it won't change or will it

Cause what you expect never happens

You can't always go with your instincts

You've got to follow your heart to where it takes you

That's how you meet the people your destined for

How you move on and smile again

Until you get to the crossroads that lead you

To the next place you're needed

Cause there's more then just one person that'll get your attention

To destract you from the place your going

The one that you need to complete you

Or change you, improve you from the way you are

The lessons we'll learn as we go on are always worth learning

Even though it may seem useless or hopeless now

Keep on dreaming and wishing

And we'll take this old road together for the first time

Complete

Here the world comes are you ready

Can you take the pressure

Become the star they all tell you you are

The perfect person that's up on the pedestal

The one that symbolizes perfection

Are you ready to take the world by force

And be the center of attention

To full fill your dreams and hit the ground running

When deep down inside you know

That you'll lose the part of you

The part of you that's innocent and naive

That closes her eyes when the tide comes

And holds onto my hand when she's scared

Because I don't know if you are

Maybe I'm just being the overprotective person

That will try to hold you back forever

But in my heart I don't want to let go

Of the beautiful summer days when we were young

When we kissed in that moment

Forgetting about dreams, expectations and limits

The days when we sat and talked watching the rain fall

Back then it was always me and you, you and me

So that's why now, that I have to let go

I'll admit that I don't want to, that I'd do anything to keep you

So I'll ask you one last time if you're sure

If your ready to face it all

Ready to face the world

And if you are I'll let you go, I won't cry in front of you

And I'll try and be strong and support your dreams

I'll say goodbye

But if you ever think your not ready I'll be here

With open arms like I've been through the years

So if you come home tired after facing the storm

I'll help you up and hold your hand

Because I don't think I could ever give up on you

Even if I tried, believe me I've tried

Tried to replace your face with someone else

But it doesn't feel right because she isn't you and never will be

So I won't let my heart break when you go

I know you'll come back because deep down inside

You need me just as much as I need you

To be complete

Perfection

Everyone tells me who I am

I'm the girl everyone envies, the girl they all love

I'm the model of perfection, that's what they tell me

So apparently I have to live up to that image

Never let them down and let them see the real me

The one who makes mistakes

And doesn't always know where she's going in life

All my friends say that I have a wonderful life

That I've got no reason to complain

Because my own problems are small, insignificant


End file.
